


Choke me, hyung

by donghyucknoona



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Biting, Choking, Fighting, Hate Sex, M/M, Makeup Sex, spitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-11 22:33:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17455547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donghyucknoona/pseuds/donghyucknoona
Summary: Mark and Donghyuck is fucking pissed at each other. Then they go at it.Inspired by the fact that markhyuck's choking kink was confirmed last week.





	Choke me, hyung

Mark was fucking pissed.

He barely had any sleep thanks to Doyoung’s snoring. He had spilled out the last dash of his watermelon juice at the breakfast table. The dance teacher had scolded him for being too stiff at practice. Today’s recording session today had been a disaster, at least according to himself. He struggled finishing the last bit of his new rap lyrics. He had a pounding headache, and he never had headaches. Even the weather sucked.

And when he just wanted to spend some time alone to collect himself, there was the members. They were everywhere. Especially Donghyuck had no fucking sense of privacy. When he saw Mark being blue, he did the exact opposite of what Mark needed him to do. The poking and teasing got even worse than it was usually.

"Ya hyuuuung," Donghyuck cooed at him with a voice dripping of disgusting aegyo. "Are you still pouting over that watermelon juice? Even my tiny siblings don't cry as much as you do. You sure you're 20 not 10?" Donghyuck put his head on Marks shoulder who violently shook him off.

"Shut up, Haechan, seriously." Mark’s harsh words would've burned Donghyuck’s ears, if he wasn't used to hearing them 24/7 already.

"I could adopt you and make you my cutest little brother you know that?" Donghyuck continued teasing lovingly.

Mark just shoved him harshly to the side. He didn't have time for Donghyucks bullshit. He needed to practice his dancing.

"Come on stop being so moody Mark!" Donghyuck accused him at a distance. Mark had already gotten up to turn the music on again.

"Well I wouldn't need to if we just got this dance down, would I?" Mark said in a grumpy voice while taking a position in front of the mirror.

"But you're like one of the best dancers we got, and we got a load of dancing machines in our team. Cut yourself some slack will you." Donghyuck scrolled his phone in the corner of the echoing dance practice hall.

"Maybe it's not only my fault we haven't nailed this choreo yet, Hyuck." Marks tone was cold and rough. "Instead of cutting slack, maybe you should put in some fucking effort for once."

Hyuck stopped scrolling and couldn't believe his words.

"Now if you're not going to work on your dancing, at least go to the gym or something."

Mark put down his cap over his eyes to focus on his dancing. 

"Fuck off Mark." Donghyuck got tired of Mark’s bullshit. He left the practice room with a banging door and made sure not to talk to Mark for the rest of the day.

\---

The last schedule of the horrible day was in the studio again. Mark and Haechan happened to finish their recordings early. Inevitably, the manager drove the two of them back to the dorm way before the other members would be done with their recordings. The manager almost wanted to laugh at the two pissed kids in his back seat, sitting as far from each other as they possibly could, both in an identical position with arms crossed, hoodies down and music turned up.

Arriving at the dorm, it felt huge with only the two of them and their heavy silence lingering in the air. The manager went back to the studio to wait for the other members until they finished. Hyuck felt like he would suffocate if he spent another second in this environment.

"Ya," he tried carefully when they both took off their shoes in the hall.

Mark straight up ignored him.

"Ya!" he shot at the older one, now walking away from him.

Mark didn’t want to talk. He really just wanted to sleep right now. He had exactly zero energy left to deal with the younger’s constant need for attention.

Donghyuck rushed and stopped Mark from closing the door to his bedroom.

"What the fuck are you doing? Stop ignoring me hyung!" Donghyuck began to lose his temper.

"Just let me be alone for fucking once, will you?" Mark fought back.

"Not until you apologize for what you said to me earlier." The youngers voice was clearly heavy with anger now.

"Why would I? It's true. You just keep dragging the team down and you hide it by pretending to be a clown all the time."

Donghyuck had it. He went into the room and slapped Mark straight across his cheek. Hard.

"Shut up and apologize to me right now." Donghyuck bursted out in a serious tone.

Mark put his hand up to his burning cheek and glared a death glare at the younger.

"You shut up, that's not how you treat your hyung. Learn how to behave you fucking kid." 

"The one behaving like a kid right now isn't me, is it?" Donghyuck fired back.

"At least I'm not a burden for the team."

Smack. Donghyuck hit him again, across the other cheek this time. The harsh sound echoed through the walls of the NCT dorm.

Donghyuck was fucking hurt. Mark knew this was his weak point from all their secret night talks, but he never thought he would use it against him like this. Mark only deserved to feel the same right now. Hurt.

That's why Donghyuck raised his hand a third time, but then Mark blocked him by grabbing his wrist violently. Donghyuck tried wrestling his way out of Marks grip by kicking him in the stomach. It wasn't a soft kick. Mark looked up at the younger with hate in his eyes. Both of the boys had had it now.

They went at each other violently, wrestling their limbs, hard grips creating bruises. Donghyuck wanted to fucking kill Mark. The younger managed to get a grip of the older’s hair and pulled him harshly towards him. Mark gritted his teeth to bite at Donghyuck’s forearm, earning a screech of pain from the younger. 

The two of them were a violent mess, bodies going at each other unstoppably to release their anger. Donghyuck pushed Mark hard with his elbow at his chest, making him lose his breath and release his bite of the youngers arm. Donghyuck took the opportunity to scratch him, flailing with his arms in front of him to hurt whatever of Mark he could reach. Mark felt a sting below his eye from one of Donghyuck’s nails and countered by throwing his whole body forward, slamming Donghyuck down to the floor between Mark and Doyoung’s beds with a loud thud. Arms and legs where everywhere and they were a panting mess, rolling around on the floor kicking and hitting each other.

Mark had Donghyuck wrestled down and sat on top of him, pinning him down with his strong legs and arms, when he finally got in a slap at Donghyuck’s cheek. Donghyuck stared back at the older in utter shock, tears building in his eyes and face red with rage. 

"What the fuck hyung let me go!" Donghyuck shouted, wriggling impatiently under the other’s weight.

When Mark didn't get off him, Donghyuck collected saliva in his mouth and spat up at his hyung’s face. The spit hit Mark at his bruised cheek. The thick wetness of humiliation slowly ran down his face and let lose a fire through his whole body. 

Mark wrapped both of his hands around Donghyuck’s neck and tightened them in pure rage to put a stop to the younger. Donghyuck’s hands flew up to his neck and tried defeating Mark’s rough grip on him, without success. Mark felt Donghyuck’s pulse beating quickly in his neck, enjoying the power he finally had earned. 

Donghyuck gasped for air but he couldn't fucking breathe. He started to go light headed and felt like his precious neck was being wrecked to pieces in Mark’s hands. He closed his eyes and punched violently at Mark’s hands to let go. 

Mark didn't want to kill Donghyuck just yet, so he eventually released the grip and was met by Donghyuck’s harsh breath sweeping through the room, dragging in every molecule of air he could reach. The both of them just stared at each other for a second, collecting strength for the next attack. Then Mark suddenly realized he felt something hard poking up below him.

"You can't be serious Donghyuck. You're so fucking sick." Mark spat at him, looking down between his legs.

Donghyuck was still busy panting. But he did recognize that in between all the firing rage and hateful emotions in his body, his blood had begun rushing south as well. The choking had done something to Donghyuck and he wasn’t quite sure what. He kinda wanted to explore it, in the middle of it all, he admitted to himself.

Mark started to jump off from the younger uttering words of disgustion. That’s when Donghyuck saw his chance at palming the front of the older’s jeans, putting up his feet to Mark’s crotch only to find something hardening there as well. Mark froze in his movement. He himself hadn’t felt it coming, but he was clearly in the beginning stage of a hard on. But more importantly, he was also in the middle of a storm of hatred and anger that he needed to relieve.

Donghyuck looked at him through messy bangs, foot still putting pressure on Mark’s dick. How could his stupid friend dare to become horny in the middle of their fucking fight? And why did Mark’s stupid body feel the same disgusting feeling that he couldn’t ignore?

“Ok if that’s what you want then.” Mark’s threatening voice was raspy and low. 

He unzipped his jeans with swift determination and climbed on his knees towards Donghyuck’s head. Donghyuck didn’t want to give in to a single of Marks wishes when he had treated him like shit just before. He closed his mouth shut and turned his head away to avoid Mark’s tries at shoving his semi hard dick down his throat. The younger winced at the head of Mark’s member poking his cheek shamefully. Mark grabbed Donghyuck’s hair to line his mouth up with his dick, but Donghyuck only pushed his lips together even tighter. 

Mark decided to play this game dirty. He pinched Donghyuck’s nose to keep him from breathing. Donghyuck squeezed his eyes shut and endured it for as long as he could. The second he opened his mouth to gasp for air, Mark shoved his dick inside his lips. With one hand roughly gripping Donghyuck’s hair and the other one staying put at the younger’s nose, Mark forcibly thrusted his red dick deeper inside Donghyuck’s wetness.

Hyuck really didn’t want to give Mark the honour of a blow job right now. But since sucking Mark’s dick unfortunately was one of Donghyuck’s favourite hobbies, he couldn’t make himself cut it off too quickly. He just stayed put and let Mark face fuck him until he was fully hard. When he felt the taste of Mark’s salty precum on his tongue, he gritted his teeth to give Mark’s dick a slight bite.

“Ouch what the fuck man?!” Mark screamed and backed off, pulling out from Donghyuck’s mouth.

Donghyuck smirked up at him, hurriedly unzipping his own pants while getting on his knees. He kinda wanted to fuck Mark right now, but he also still wanted to hit him more. Mark deserved no pleasure today, only pain. The younger’s lips fought his will though, burning for the touch of Mark’s lips on them.

“Get off me!” Mark protested, still in slight shock from the pain he had experienced from the dick bite. He took shelter with his arms when Donghyuck backed him into the drawer, pushing up against him for a kiss. 

The wrestling begun again, Donghyuck grabbing at Mark’s arms to move them out of the way. Mark fought back, twisting and refusing to let to younger take control of him. Somehow Donghyuck still managed to crush his lips against Mark’s chapped ones. It was a forceful kiss and Mark broke it again and again with his squirming. Donghyuck released one of Mark’s arms to clutch at his chin instead to bring him closer, which made Mark use his free arm to hit and claw at the younger in his tries at pushing him away. It didn’t work though, as Donghyuck put his knee in between Mark’s legs to rub his hard on against Mark. 

They were fucking and fighting at the same time, not knowing the difference between the two things any more. Donghyuck grinded his dick on Mark’s dick at same time as he slapped Mark’s hands away from ruining the friction. Mark didn’t know what to do with himself. He was in a daze of anger and horniness mixed to an unexplainable emotion. Adrenaline and testosterone were pumping in the boys’ blood. 

Mark eventually gave in to the kiss and occupied his hands by digging his nails into Donghyuck’s back. Donghyuck eagerly deepened the kiss into desperate sloppiness. He pinched Mark’s nipple as revenge for the pinching Mark had done to his nose earlier and bit at Mark’s lip while doing so. Mark couldn’t swallow his moan. 

Dick against dick, tongue against tongue, Donghyuck had him locked up against the drawer, both boys still too busy to drag their jeans off below their knees. They were grinding and making out and brutally pulling at each other’s hair when Donghyuck decided Mark had gotten way more pleasure than he deserved already. So he bit Mark again, hard, right in his tongue. 

Mark tugged Donghyuck’s face away from him by the grip of his hair and just stared at the younger and his teasing smile. How the fuck could he be this rude all the time? Every fucking time he teased by first making Mark gave himself in to him, then marking who was in control. He always did what Mark didn’t want him to do. It pissed Mark off more than anything.

He was going to show him who was in control.

Donghyuck was thrilled at the success of his plan when Mark threw him down to the hard floor again, ripping Donghyuck’s clothes off with no mercy. Having no time for taking his own pants off, Mark shoved his fingers into Donghyuck’s mouth and forced him to coat them with saliva. Donghyuck didn’t deserve any more lube than that today. Heck, he was lucky to even receive a second of fore play. Mark brutally penetrated his asshole with two fingers at once, adding a third within seconds. Donghyuck let out a scream of burning pain. 

Mark didn’t waste any time finger fucking him. He spat in his hand to cover the tip of his penis in saliva before ripping his fingers out of the hole and lining his dick up with Donghyuck’ entrance. With one strong thrust, he pushed raw into Donghyuck all at once. Donghyuck felt like he was being teared apart, but he loved it. Angry dominant Mark was so fucking sexy to him. He burrowed his nails into Mark’s back to handle the pain, feeling Mark’s back muscles working with every thrust, marking them with red scratches. Somewhere in the breathtaking pain he started making out the familiar feeling of Mark hitting his prostate. 

That’s when Donghyuck started letting out loud and whiny moans that could probably be heard to the neighbours. Donghyuck was always so fucking loud, whether in or out of bed, and Mark was sick of hearing his annoying voice penetrating his mind all the time. He bended over Donghyuck and reached for his neck again with his hands. While still fucking into him roughly, Mark tightened his hands and choked Donghyuck to keep him quiet. Donghyuck didn’t make any resistance this time, way too lost in his lust. Mark felt Donghyuck’s neck artery beating violently through his hands and he felt like he had his entire life in his hands. The feeling of total power and control egged Mark to pick up the speed of his pounding into Donghyuck’s bare ass.

Donghyuck welcomed the feeling of Mark’s hands tightened around his neck. He felt almost secure in his possession. The lack of oxygen strengthened his senses, making him feel everything even deeper, both pain and pleasure, hate and passion. Just when he started to enjoy it, Mark’s hands pulled away from him. Donghyuck gagged at the sudden return of air. His lungs panted heavily on instinct, but Donghyuck wanted more.

“Hyung, choke me again.” Donghyuck let out in a sinful voice, dripping of desperation in between deep breaths.

Mark almost came from the words escaping the younger’s lips. He didn’t need to think about it for a second. 

Mark choked Donghyuck again, harder this time. Donghyuck’s vision went dark and he felt everything so strongly, Mark’s long dick pushing into him, the sparks of pleasure from his prostate, the feeling of Mark’s lovely fingers strangling him. He started to go dizzy and he didn’t know if it was from the lack of oxygen or the pain or the pleasure. He only noticed that his body seemed to love it.

Donghyuck came untouched with Mark choking him and pounding raw into him simultaneously. His entire body jerked with the ejaculation, sticky whiteness spilling all over his stomach. His entire mind was filled with white stars. Mark still didn’t let go of his neck though, making white stars soon turn black again.

Mark wanted to bring Donghyuck as close to fainting as possible. The lifelessness of the body in his hands made Mark’s dick twitch inside of the younger. With one last thrust, Mark released his load inside of Donghyuck’s clenching pink walls. 

The orgasm made Mark finally relax his grip on Donghyuck’s bruised neck. Donghyuck’s body came back to life within seconds, huffing and gasping for air, mind still long gone. Mark slid out of Donghyuck, cum leaking out from his vandalized gaping hole. 

“I really hate you, Donghyuck-a.” Mark whispered as he laid down beside the younger on the floor to catch his breath.

Donghyuck was coming down from the height of his choking orgasm, pushing out an answer from his raspy throat.

“I hate you too, hyung.”

The fight had ended at last. Letting out their bodies’ explosions of anger physically and the hormones from orgasming had calmed them down. Harmony accompanied by total and complete exhaustion spread inside each of them.

“But hey Hyuck? You know you’re one our most important members. Your voice gives us colour.”

Donghyuck giggled softly at Mark’s sudden sentimental state.

“Then it wouldn’t be so smart of you to ruin my only talent by choking this golden neck, would it?” Donghyuck teased.

Mark rolled his eyes, too tired to even get annoyed by Donghyuck.

“We should clean up. Doyoung and the others could arrive at any moment.” Mark forced himself to be reasonable.

With much effort, Mark sat up his body aching with dull pain and looked at the boy spread out in front of him. His hair was a complete mess, face still red from the fighting sex thing they just did, and cum dirtying his otherwise glistening skin, glowing from sweat and orgasm. His small body was covered in bruises, scratches and bite marks. Mark was proud of his creation. He couldn’t help but to smile softly at his annoying favourite member.

“The managers and makeup noonas are gonna give us so much shit for this.” Mark said as he handed tissues to Donghyuck to wipe himself clean. Donghyuck then put his hand on Mark’s and looked him in the eyes with a cheeky smile.

“The next time we do it, can you choke me again?”

**Author's Note:**

> The Markhyuck tag had way too little choking kink in it so I had to correct that. Also I wanted to explore the hate-part of markhyuck's love-hate relationship that is clearly underrated, it's a very important part of their strong chemistry.
> 
> Had a lot of fun writing this, I hope you enjoyed it ~


End file.
